Sunset
by Zuhako Minaze
Summary: Persahabatan itu bisa abadi jika kita terus mengingat dan mengenangnya ..


SUNSET

KUROKO NO BASUKE (c) FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

K+

ANGST / FRIENDSHIP

Generation of Miracles / Kagami Taiga

_("Persahabatan itu bisa Abadi jika kita terus mengingat dan mengenangnya ..")_

.

.

.

.

AKASHI P.O.V

Kalian memang selalu ingin bersenang-senang, tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi kita akan ada pertandingan dengan sekolah lain, kalian malah mengajakku ke taman untuk melihat _Sunset_, dasar tidak tahu sopan santun.

Namun, berterima kasihlah karena aku mau berbaik hati mengizinkan kalian untuk bersenang-senang di taman. Tapi ingat, aku selalu mengawasi kalian dan latihan kalian minggu depan akan kugandakan 3 kali lipat.

Hm, bagus juga. Matahari terbenam memang sangat cocok untuk dilihat—aku berterima kasih pada Satsuki yang telah memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk bersenang-senang bagi kami.

Daiki, Ryouta. Apa kalian tidak melihatku? Aku sedang mencoba untuk bersantai dengan memandang Matahari terbenam. Tapi kalian malah berlarian tidak karuan. Lihat saja, akan kuberikan 'jatah' khusus untuk kalian berdua minggu depan.

Tetsuya, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak menyukai Vanilla Milkshake-mu itu, jadi berhentilah memaksaku meminumnya sebelum aku meminumi-mu dengan gunting yang ada disaku bajuku!

Hmp, aku selalu heran kenapa Shintarou betah dengan sifat anehnya itu. selalu menyembunyikan kebaikannya di dalam kemarahannya. Atau yang biasa disebut _Tsundere_.

Satsuki menyuruh kami untuk mencicipi masakannya. Jujur saja, aku selalu bergidik saat melihat hasilnya. Itu jauh lebih buruk daripada masakan Daiki.

Sudah waktunya pulang. Aku merapikan barang-barangku, berdiri, lalu menunggu yang lain.

Kami berjalan sambil bersenda gurau—bukan, bukan aku. Tapi mereka, aku hanya tersenyum, aku tidak ingin ikut karena itu hanya kegiatan yang tidak penting.

Hei Atsushi! Kau bukan pemimpin di sini. Seharusnya kau berada dibelakang saja, biar aku yang memimpin kalian untuk menyeberang.

Ryouta, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk bertukar posisi? Tch, baiklah, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu.

Daiki! Kenapa kau juga sama dengan Ryouta? Menyuruhku bertukar posisi lagi? Apa kalian ingin membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tak berguna? Tapi ..., baiklah, aku muak dengan tampangmu yang kau sebut Baby face itu. menurutku itu terlihat seperti kucing yang ingin dilahap oleh naga.

_Oh god_, bahkan Tetsuya dan Satsuki juga menyuruhku untuk bertukar posisi. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?

Dan .., sekarang aku berada di posisi paling belakang. Aku berdecih kesal saat mereka meminta maaf, apa minta maaf akan membuatku melupakan semuanya, lalu berbaik hati pada kalian, mentraktir kalian makan, lalu memberi kalian uang saku selama sebulan? Tidak—tidak dan tak akan pernah.

Aku mulai mengikuti langkah mereka. Aku berjalan lambat karena kurasa ada yang tak enak. Aku membuka mulutku untuk memperingatkan mereka. Namun, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi di hadapan mataku.

Berlangsung begitu cepat

Dan berakhir begitu cepat

.

.

.

.

NORMAL P.O.V

Waktu seakan berhenti. Semua terpana, aspal jalan yang semula berwarna hitam keabu-abuan berubah menjadi lautan cairan berwarna merah.

Semua orang panik. Ada yang memanggil Ambulans dan Polisi. Ada yang berbisik tentang apa yang terjadi—semua menjadi ramai.

Dan diantara kerumunan itu, terdapat pemuda bersurai merah. Baju seragamnya terkena cipratan darah para korban—namun dia tak menghiraukan itu. tubuhnya tak bergerak, matanya terbelalak, otaknya berusaha keras memproses apa yang terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya, dia tersadar dan menemukan kenyataan.

"Tidak ... mungkin ..." Akashi bergumam pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lama-kelamaan, lututnya melemas, di terduduk. Cairan bening sedikit demi sedikit menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ini ... Mustahil ... S-Shintarou, D-Daiki, Atsushi, T-Tetsuya, Satsuki, ini tidak mungkin ... TIDAK!" Semua terkejut dengan teriakan Akashi. Akahi menjambak rambutnya, air mata semakin lama semakin deras, dia menangis.

Kagami Taiga yang kebetulan baru saja lewat segera menghampiri Akashi.

"A-Akashi? A-ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis? H-Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kagami pada Akashi, lalu pada orang-orang. Salah satu wanita mendekat dan membisikkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"5 remaja tewas dilindas truk. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu, tapi sepertinya dia melihat semuanya. Terakhir kali aku melihat mereka, anak ini dan korban itu sedang ada di Taman." Jelas Wanita itu. Kagami meneguk ludahnya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu, lalu kembali pada Akashi.

"A-Akashi ... jangan bilang kalau 5 remaja yang tewas itu ..." Tubuh Kagami bergetar hebat, dia berdoa semoga saja yang ada dalam pikirannya itu tidak benar.

Namun, Tuhan berkata lain.

"Y-Ya ... Mereka ... mereka ..." Akashi tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Dia hanya mampu menunduk, menyesali semuanya. Menyesali kenapa dia terlalu lamban untuk memperingati teman-temannya.

Kagami juga. Dia membatu. Lama kelamaan, air matanya mengalir.

"J-jadi ... Kuroko ..." Kagami tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu juga ikut menangis. Kasihan dengan dua remaja bersurai merah itu.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada suasana bahagia nan hangat disana, tak ada tawa dan senyum. Yang ada hanya ada suara isak tangis dan suasana dingin nan mencekam.

Orangtua Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kise menangis paling keras—tentu saja, siapa yang tak sedih saat anak kesayangan mereka meninggal dengan tragis? Bahkan 2 kakak perempuan Kise yang sedang berada di New York-pun langsung terbang ke sini setelah menerima kabar bahwa adiknya meninggal.

Semua bersedih

"Kenapa ... Kenapa ini harus terjadi ... Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi ... seharusnya aku yang tertabrak ... bukan kalian ... kenapa ..." Akashi terus bergumam. Dia terus menunduk di depan nisan teman-temannya. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya. Sementara itu, di sebelah Akashi juga terdapat Kagami. Dia sama seprti Akashi—amun tidak menyalahkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-sama .." Panggil Maid kepada Akashi. Aashi hanya mengangkat kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk.

"Ada surat untuk anda. Surat ini dari teman-teman anda yang meninggal. Mere menyuruh saya untuk memberikannya kepada Seijuurou-sama, saat mereka sudah tiada .." Kata Maid sambil meletakkan surat itu.

"Permisi .." Katanya, lalu pergi. Akashi mengambil surat itu. surat yang beramplopkan amplop berwarna merah darah—sesuai dengan surai Akashi.

Akashi membuka surat itu. selembar kertas berwarna-warni. Akashi tahu itu pasti tulisan Midorima.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Akashi Mulai membaca surat itu;

_**Untuk: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_** Akashi, jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti kami sudah tiada di sisimu. Maafkan kami, jika kami tidak memberitahukan ini terlebih dahulu kepadamu. Kami tidak memberitahukan ini karena kami tidak ingin kau gelisah dan khawatir.**_

_** Akashi, apa kau tahu alasan kami menyuruhmu bertukar posisi? Alasannya, karena kami sudah tahu bahwa di hari saat kita ke Taman, maka 'mereka' akan membunuhmu. Namun, kami merencanakan sesuatu supaya kau selamat.**_

_** Mereka yang kami maksud adalah musuh perusahaan ayahmu. Mereka sangat membenci keluargamu karena usaha mereka bangkrut dan usaha keluargamu semakin melunjak. Mereka ingin melenyapkan semua usahamu. Dan mereka berencana akan membunuhmu.**_

_** Tetapi untung saja kami mendengar pembicaraan itu saat kami pulang dari rumah Kagami. Kami berinisiatif untuk menggagalkan rencana itu, walau nyawa kami taruhannya.**_

_** Akashi, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu. Tanpamu, kami tak akan menjadi sehebat sekarang. Kami tidak akan menjadi pemain basket terhebat tanpa adanya latihan mautmu itu—oh, dan jangan lupakan gunting keramatmu itu.**_

_** Kami senang, sangat senang malahan. Walaupun kami mengorbankan nyawa demimu seorang, kami sangat bahagia. Walau kami hanya bertahan 14 tahun di dunia ini, kami sudah puas. Kami senang berteman denganmu, kami senang bersamamu, walaupun kau selalu sadis, tetapi kami selalu menganggapmu sahabat.**_

_** Kami bahagia, karena kami bisa bermain di atas awan dan melihat segalanya dari atas. Melihatmu dewasa dan menjadi orang yang lebih hebat, itu seperti melihat kami tumbuh dewasa.**_

_** Akashi, jangan pernah lupakan kami. Lanjutkanlah hidup kami di dunia. Kami akan selalu melihatmu dan tersenyum kepadamu—walaupun kau tak melihatnya dari sana.**_

_** Dan, bertemanlah dengan Kagami, dia orang yang baik, dia cocok untuk menjadi teman baikmu.**_

_** Baiklah, Akashi. Simpan surat ini. bacalah disaat kau merindukan kami. Kami akan selalu ada di hatimu. Walaupun kau tak bisa melihat kami, tetapi kami selalu melihat dan menyayangimu. Selalu.**_

_**Sayonara, Akashi Seijuurou ..**_

_**Dari: Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, Satsuki, dan Tetsuya**_

Akashi kembali menangis—ternyata mereka begitu menyayanginya. Sangat menyayangi Akashi sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa. Akashi bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Tentu, Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi, Daiki, Tetsuya, Satsuki. Aku pasti akan selalu mengingat kalian dan melanjutkan hidup kalian. Sampai kapanpun. Sampai kita bertemu dan bermain bersama kembali di atas sana .."

.

.

.

.

**E.N.D**

.

.

.

.

Halo! Ketemu dengan Sei-kun~ gimana? Angst-nya berasa? Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan atau feelnya gak berasa atau banyak typo atau OOC atau yang lain. Sei-kun benar-benar minta maaf! Jika kalian ingin mengomentari fanficku ini, slahkan tulis di kolom review!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE?**


End file.
